1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of information delivery. More particularly, the invention relates to a multimedia presentation system that provides reports of events in a fixed temporal relationship to the factual or fictional occurrence of such events.
2. Prior Art
Storytelling is an art form with its origins at the very beginnings of human communications. Regardless of the format or media used, one of the primary objectives of the storyteller is to achieve a sense of audience involvement. Over time, various techniques have been developed to achieve this objective. For example, the popular 1950's television program You Are There portrayed historical events as if they were actually occurring as the audience watched.
Techniques that attempt to involve the audience as witnesses to factual or fictional events generally must use some form of time compression, since the actual span of the events may range anywhere from days to years. Such compression detracts from the sense of reality that an audience experiences when witnessing actual events in real time.
Rapid advances in personal computer technology and the popularity of the Internet has made possible new forms of storytelling with multimedia experiences. The challenge of achieving greater audience involvement still remains.